Defending Your Fire
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Ron was a force to be reckoned with, and Snape had to find that out the hard way. Two men fighting for what they believe in will be epic, and someone will change their ways. And someone might die in the end... RonHermione Ron and Snape battle. Oneshot.


**A/N: Heyo! Wondering What Breakfast Is (AKA Julia) here, sending another oneshot! Wow, I'm on a roll!**

**I'm feeling very Emo Pantz, which means some more oneshots, a few chapters, and possibly the beginnings of a few stories should be up tonight. YAYS:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ron, Hermione, Severus, or any of the other characters. I just own the story and the plot thingie. :) Enjoy my idea of drama...**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ron glared at Snape. He was fighting for the only woman he'd ever loved, and now it was time to prove it. He had to do this for his best friend, his sole support, his Hermione. He was going to fight for her until the end. He would fight for her until he died.

Snape had no idea he was messing with an unknown force when he went after Hermione. He thought the only threat to him would be Harry. That was the farthest thing from the truth.

In the first attacks Snape dealt, Neville and Luna had been Stunned. But the moment Hermione had hit the ground, it was no longer a fight between The Boy Who Lived and The Half-Blood Prince. It was war for Ron and his professor. There was no way in bloody hell Snape would give Hermione to the Dark Lord. Not on his life.

Ron had shoved Harry out of his way many times. This was something he had to do alone, and he wouldn't let anyone even try to help. Harry couldn't stand seeing his best friend like this, so angry and in so much pain. He grabbed Ginny and held her tight. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into Harry's chest. To see her brother that close to murdering someone was unbearable. But she and Harry both understood why he was like this. And that made their hearts swell with pride.

The sun was setting in Severus' favor. Ron could barely see the older man sending curses toward him. He miraculously managed to dodge all of them. Ron gripped his wand tensely, while Snape was relaxed and emotionless. The contrast between the two men was stunning.

"Why? Why do you want her?" Ron asked angrily. "Why do you want Hermione?"

"Why anyone else would want her, you fool. She's the smartest witch of our age, and she could be quite useful to the Dark Lord." Snape stared at the furious red-head.

"There's no way you'll ever get her. I promise you that."

"I intend to break that promise then, Mr. Weasley."

The professor sent a stunning spell at Ron, but he blocked it. A vicious cycle of sending spells and blocking them went on for quite some time. Until Ron changed the whole battle.

"_Defodio!_" Ron shouted.

Snape stumbled backwards in shock, and Ron took the opportunity to revel in his enemy's pain. Snape was kneeling in the grass, crying out in agony at the deep cuts that were criss-crossing all over his body. A group of students stood behind Professor Snape, watching him claw at the cuts.

Once the spell had ended, Snape stood right back up and a Slytherin threw his wand back to him. He muttered the Stinging Jinx and now Ron was the one in pain.

Ron didn't show that he was hurt, he remained unmoving. The fire in his eyes was back. A dangerous smile crossed his lips and Snape's eye's widened.

"Oh Merlin, he looks like he's going to kill me."

"You better bet I am."

There was soft chanting of the professor's name, while no one was supporting Ron. He didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was Hermione, and it would stay that way.

Ron raised his wand and mumbled "_Avis._" Then he yelled "_Oppugno!_" and sent the birds after his teacher.

The avians relentlessly attacked the man, but he got rid of them quickly. "_Incarcerous._" Snape said. Ron was immediatly bound, but he slashed through the ropes that held him.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_"Levicorpus."_

_"Incendio!"_

Flames surrounded the men and created an arena around them. Ron brought himself down, cursing himself for missing his target. He meant to burn Snape, not the ground.

Snape was too distracted in avoiding being burned that he didn't notice Ron's next move.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

He never would've seen it coming. But he felt it. He spun to face his opponent, then the spell hit him square in the chest. His own creation was being used against him. He was being slashed to pieces by the most unlikely person. But now it was a fight to the death. One false move could cost the losing fighter his life.

"_CRUCIO!_"

Snape sent the curse right for Ron, but he was quick on his feet. He had to keep moving, had to avoid being an easy target.

"Weasley, are you afraid of a little pain? Tsk tsk, Ms. Granger would never want someone weak." Snape sneered.

The two men kept circling each other, never letting their guard down. The Cruciatus curse flew across the arena from both wands, until it landed on one particular freckle-faced Weasley.

The fire that surrounded him seemed to spread to his limbs, and his head felt like it was going to explode. He shut his eyes tightly and raised his head to the sky. He opened his eyes one more and saw the sky was still light. Light...

No one needed to die. Ron didn't need to kill Snape to have Hermione be safe. He needed to negotiate and have the Professor see clearly.

"Professor, don't do this to yourself. You don't want Hermione, Voldemort does. Stay loyal to Dumbledore, please. C'mon Professor, listen to me!"

Snape appeared to heed Ron's words and he ended the curse. Ron truly thought he was going to stay loyal to the former Headmaster. But Ron's momentary vulnerability proved to be an excellent attack point for Snape.

Ron was once again hit by the Cruciatus curse. It was time to end this. Once and for all.

But there wasn't enough hate in him. Or was there?

He hated Snape for making his life miserable, for killing the best Headmaster Hogwarts would ever see, for trying to kill his friends.

For hurting Hermione.

Cold black eyes locked onto burning brown ones and Snape knew the end was near.

"Never again will you hurt anyone. Never again will you work for the Dark Lord. You've sealed your fate. Good bye, Professor."

Snape stopped moving and tried to beg for forgiveness with his eyes. He didn't want to die. He could change!

"Weasley, please don't! I-"

"_Avada Kedavra._"

Snape was prepared for death, but the cursed missed his head. He watched as Ron collapsed to the ground.

The fiery arena died down and Snape just stood there. Ron was right. He would never hurt anyone again. He wouldn't work for the Dark Lord again. He was going to change.

He was going to do what was right. For the only woman he'd ever loved.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Another A/N: ZOMG! this took me forever to write! But it's all good!**

**Hey, send some love to my teacher who inspired this. (Epic dodgeball game. That's all you need to know...)**

**Thanks to PadfootBlack4Ever (Melinda) for looking over this a thousand times and reviewing religiously, SomedayEngland (Kassandra) for FINALLY reviewing, and vague-as-fog (Michelle) for still being there. Yet, she hasn't reviewed...**

**Press the blurple button for cookies! Make my day.**


End file.
